And I Cried Too
by RiskyRosie
Summary: Declan and Clare are sneaking around behind Holly J.'s back. What does Jenna do about it? Oneshot.


I saw one of the episode descriptions on DegrassiNation. I got this little idea.

This. Is. Gold! I can't believe their doing this in public! Really, messing around with Holly J.'s boyfriend is a death sentence. I knew Clare was a hopeless romantic, but I never thought she would be this stupid.

Slowly, I take out my cell phone and level it across the park. I snap a picture of Clare Edwards and Declan Coyne lock lips yet again. I've counted four times in the past half hour I've been here.

I can barley hear what their saying.

"We shouldn't be doing this. Holly J. Will kill me." Said Clare as she ran her fingers over Declan's chest.

"Holly J. Can go to Hell." Said Declan venomously. "She can find another stooge to control."

Why doesn't he break up with her? He can get with Clare without a problem.

"If I break up with her, she'll make both our lives Hell." Shit. He's in a hole. It's still awful that Clare is messing around with someone else's man. I've been mad at Clare ever since that little cheating fiasco. Why does she have to have such a strong conscience? I don't. I can just imagine how this fatal affair is tearing her up inside, but she tore me up. When she stopped being friends with me, I had no one. I had to lay back on my Power Squad buddies, and they're little bitches. Good thing they don't mess with the captain. I'm captain.

"I don't like this sneaking around." Said Clare.

"I don't either. Fiona is trying to make Holly J. hate me so she'll break up with me." So, Fiona knows too. I wonder if Alli does.

"Is it working?" Asks Clare.

"A little, but I know she won't drop me before formal."

"What's so important about formal?" Declan puts his hand under Clare's chin and makes her look him in the eyes.

"Because I want to take you." Clare smiled at Declan. She leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I have to get home before my parents have a cow."

"Meet me in the drama room, tomorrow, fourth period."

"Alright." Clare walked out of the park, leaving Declan to fold up the blanket they were sitting on and walk to his own car.

Clare just kissed her worst nightmare. This time tomorrow, everyone will know what they were doing.

_Clare. Declan. Fucking. _I texted to Alli.

_Shut up Jenna u don't no what u r talking about. _She sent back. So she _is _in on this.

_I have pictures. Clare's life is getting fucked up. _I closed my phone. She replied . . . And replied . . . And replied. All in all, Alli sent forty messages. I didn't bother to read them.

"Yeah, Yeah, I saw them in the park. They were making out."

"I never pegged Clare as a boyfriend stealer. Wow." Said Jenny. I put the phone on speaker so I could hear her better. My battery was about to go dead. Jenny is the worst chatter mouth in the school, and the was friends with Chantay. This might make the Grapevine gossip column. "I have to tell Samantha. I'll talk to you at practice." She hung up the phone. I wonder how long this will take to get around to Clare. Declan will know by the time he gets to school tomorrow. Holly J. will know before she goes to bed. I made sure to post it on Face Range.

As I waited for Clare to walk into the class room. I just want to see the look on her face when she walks in. I hope she's ashamed.

She walked in like she always does, with a smile on her face. Most of the class just starred at her. Apparently, she doesn't know.

Class started. I sat there, trying to contain my giggles. Alli tossed a note on Clare's desk, but she never got to read it.

Holly J. busted into the door. The look on her face was one of pure murder. She made a bee line to Clare's desk and knocked the book that she was reading out of her hands. "What? You don't like Anna Karina? It's not the best book in the world but-"

"What are you babbling on about?" Screamed Holly J. Mr. Armstrong started to walk to the desk.

"What are you so angry about?" Clare asked innocently. Holly J. produced a copy of today's Grapevine and slammed it down on Clare's desk. Her little escapades made the front page. Clare started to read. She stood up and started to edge away from Holly J., still reading the article. Suddenly, she threw the paper down and sprinted out the door. Holly J. followed her with lightning speed. They started to scream at each other. The class filed out of the room to watch the cat fight. I was front row center.

"It's not what you think." Said Clare as Holly J. backed her up into a locker. Mr. Armstrong went to separate them, but Holly J. backhanded him. He stumbled backwards and jogged away, presumably to get help. So much for Yale, you just hit a teacher.

"Then what the Hell is it? There's pictures, Clare. You're making out with him!"

"Well, if you weren't such a bad kisser, he might not run to me!" The hallway full of watching students went silent. I didn't know Clare could get so catty. Holly J. Slapped Clare. She recoiled. Holly J.'s fingernail left a big, bleeding cut on her cheek. Clare popped back, slapping Holly J. in the face. Clare's scrappy too. Damn.

Declan came running. Holly J. went to him, but he brushed her off. Declan pulled the handkerchief out of the front pocket of his shirt and whipped the blood off of Clare's face. He whispered something in her ear. She nodded her head.

"You're picking this pathetic niner over me?" She asked. Declan looks at Holly J. for a moment.

"Yes." He said as he held Clare close.

I can hear her crying. She's sobbing, alone. I can't believe I did this. I'm not a bad person. Honest. I just . . . Get so angry.

I walk up to her. She knows I'm here, she just doesn't care.

"I love Declan, but . . . I feel so horrible for going behind Holly J.'s back. I feel like . . ."

"A boyfriend stealer." I finished for her. She buried her head in her hands again and let the tears flow.

And I sat down with her. And I cry too.


End file.
